Keep It Up
by elitemassacre6
Summary: Rocky makes a promise to a 9 year old Cece, and later on, brakes it.  Rocky/Cece Romance.  Warning, femslash
1. Chapter 1

Keep it up

By: elitemassacre6

Summary: takes place during add it up. I've decided to change up some of the dialogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.

CeCe grinned ridiculously at her best friend as they sat on their favorite bench on the playground, pinkies intertwined.

Rocky raised an eyebrow high, an incredulous look in her eyes. "You do realise this means you can never keep anything from me again, right?"

CeCe nodded hurriedly. "I'm sorry, Rock. I thought that...I don't know, it was stupid..."

"You thought what?"

Cece dropped her head, afraid to look her friend in the eye. "I don't know, the whole situation was weird. I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore...that maybe you wouldn't trust me."

Rocky dropped cece's pinky, bringing both her hands to her neck, thumbs on her cheecks, making cece face her.

"That will never happen. I love you, and you know it. We'll be best friends forever. Ok?"

Cece nodded. "You promise, Rocky?"

Rocky hugged Cece to her before speaking. "I promise."

5 YEARS LATER

"Cece?" Rocky couldn't believe it. Cece had kept something from her again. It hurt her more than she would ever show. Did her best friend really not trust her?

"Stop staring at me!"

Rocky ran after Cece and looked down as she walked out of the back door.

"What is going on? How come you never told me you had dyslexia?"

"I was too embarrassed." Cece buried her face in her hands.

"Cece, this isn't something you need to be embarrassed about."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you. There's nothing that you can't tell me. You don't need to keep anything from me. I'll love you regardless. Best friends forever, remember?"

"We were just kids then, Rocky." Cece looked off to the left, escaping from searching coffee colored eyes.

"Kid's making empty promises..."

Rocky stood up behind Cece, trying hard to bury the pain before it became evident in her voice.

"Empty? What do you mean, empty? I mean what i said."

Cece stood up not 8 inches from Rocky. When she spoke the fire in her eyes surprised Rocky, it wasn't something she recognized in the dark brown orbs that so often drew her in.

"Look, Rock, there are things about me that even you won't be able to cope with, ok?"

"No, not ok. I don't believe that." she grabbed both of Cece's hands in hers.

Cece smiled. "If you say so."

"I do, best friend."

Rocky grinned mischievously. "Speaking of secrets, Ty's on a date with Tinka right now!"

"No way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Keep it up

By: elitemassacre6

Summary: takes place during add it up. I've decided to change up some of the dialogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.

A/N: sorry, I know it's been quite a while since I wrote this, but I've decided i want to write some more.

Tired of hearing Ty blabber on about his latest date with Tinka, Rocky climbed out her living room window and slid down the fire escape ladder. She didn't see Cece in the kitchen, so she turned and walked into Cece's room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Cece. What's up?" She plopped right down next to Cece on her bed, looking down at the book she was reading.

Cece crinkled her nose up as she reread her math question for the sixth time since Rocky had laid next to her. "I was trying to do my homework before you came and laid right next me. Now I can't focus."

Rocky cocked up her left eyebrow and looked over at Cece who had already averted her eyes back to the book she seemed to no longer be paying any real attention to.

"What do you mean you can't focus?"

Cece rolled her eyes and shook her head before she spoke. "Well lets see, the whole left side of your body is rubbing up against mine, you're breathing in my ear, and you neck is on my shoulder. So you can see how that makes it hard for me to comprehend math."

Rocky pulled herself off of Cece, trying unsuccessfully to hide the hurt in her eyes. "But we're always like this...I don't understand..."

Cece cringed and quickly thought of a reason she'd ever want Rocky off of her. "Hey, Rock, no, it's OK. It's just you know how hard it is for me to try to study anyway with the dyslexia, And it's even harder with you all over me. I could use your help though. I've been trying to finish this homework for an hour. I finished everything but this last question. I wanna try to do for myself though. When I finish, can you check over it all for me?"

Rocky, understanding, nodded, waited the few minutes it took for Cece to finish before laying back exactly where she was and picked up her best friend's homework. It took a minute for her to finish and when she put it down, she caught Cece looking at her expectantly through the mirror across from them.

"You did great, Cece! I'm so proud of you. All of these are right. How did you get so much better at this?"

"Well Henry is helping, and I've been going to a special tutor on Sundays." She smiled and grabbed the sheet from Rocky, leaning over the bed to stick it in her bag.

"What do you mean special?" Rocky asked, getting up and sitting front of Cece, who had also sat up on the bed. She was curious about this 'special' tutor, who she'd yet to meet.

"She's a dyslexia tutor. She only teaches people like me. She's helped me a lot. And between her and Henry, i feel like I can succeed at this math thing. But anyway, you'll meet her today at 2."

Rocky smiled wildly. "That means we have time for ice cream!"

Cece followed a ridiculously excited Rocky outside her room to the kitchen, trying way too hard not to focus on Rocky's butt as she skipped childishly to the freezer. she really wished things were simple, and she just like Duece or Gunther or something. But they weren't, and they never would be.

A/N: So I'm not really too happy with this, but the next chap will be quite a bit better. may get around to it tonight or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep it up

By: elitemassacre6

Summary: takes place during add it up. I've decided to change up some of the dialogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.

A/N: Introducing an OC- Michelle Green bit-o-backround. She wen't to school with Rocky and Cece when they were kids, then went away to a private school, and has just come back to Chicago and is going to Rocky and Cece's school. ENJOI

Rocky had just finished washing up their ice cream dishes when she heard a knock on the door. Cece was grabbing all her tutoring stuff from her room, so Rocky dried her hands and walked to the door, opening it and smiling at the person on the other side. The smile was soon replaced with shock when Rocky saw who was there.

"Y..You? But..."

Michelle laughed and waved with one hand, her other filled with study material. "Nice to see you again too, Raquel. How've you been all these years?"

Rocky fought to speak again. She really couldn't believe who she was seeing.

Cece walked up behind her, gently place her hands on her hips and pushing her to the side before opening the door. "Hey, Chelle, wassup? I see you've met that statue over to my right." Cece said, laughing.

Rocky had snapped out of it however, after feeling Cece's hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I just, I guess I didn't think that you'd be Cece's 'special' tutor." she said, doing quotes with her fingers like Duece.

Michelle walked into the house, placing her supplies on the kitchen table before taking a seat and turning around, eyes locking with Cece's. "Special?"

Cece smiled, looking straight into Michelle's eyes. "Yea."

Feeling pretty uncomfortable, Rocky watched the exchange between the two girls. Though she didn't like feeling it, she almost wished that Michelle wasn't there right then. That things would be the she thought they should be, that Michelle would never have come back. The last time she'd seen the girl with the green eyes she'd left her best friend crying in her wake. Cece'd also been keeping things from her back then.

Though it had only been a few moments, the two girls were still staring at eat eachother. Rocky slipped by them and hopped out the window before climbing back up the rusty fire escape that lead to her room. She didn't know what would happen now that Michelle was back, but she felt in her heart that it would push her and Cece apart.

Finally waking up out of her stupor, Cece looked around her before settling back on Chelle. "Where's Rocky? She was here a second ago..."

"I'm not sure, but come on Cece, we should get started on your studies."

Cece nodded and sat down at the table with Michelle, her chair pulled up close. Normally, she loved the hour and a half she got to spend this close to the green eyed girl, but today she couldn't stop thinking about where Rocky was. It wasn't like her to just dissapear like that. She'd figure it, but it would have to be later.

A/N: I guess most of the chapters will be short like this. But it does allow me to write a bit more. More of the Cece/Michelle to come. In a couple chapters, you'll start to notice the Cece/Rocky coming in.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep it up

By: elitemassacre6

Summary: takes place during add it up. I've decided to change up some of the dialogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.

A/N: If you guys want anymore information about who Michelle is, gimme a shout, i'm here just about everyday atleast once.

It was 4:30 now, and Cece was in the middle of reluctantly saying goodbye to Michelle who had been hanging out with her for the last hour, but now had another student. "I wish you didn't have to go, Chelle. I love hanging out with you. It sucks that I have to wait till Sunday to see you again."

Michelle grabbed Cece's hand with her only free one, stroking her palm with thumb. "Who says you have to wait? I have Friday nights free. I'd love to go to dinner or a movie or something with you."

"You mean...us..on a..a..d-"

"You're so adorable. But yea, I mean us, on a date. I'll swing by on Friday at 6." Before Cece could wipe that stupid grin off her face and respond Michelle pulled her closed and pecked her on the lips before backing out the door.

"Goodbye, gorgeous."

When Rocky slid down the ladder she found Cece sitting on the couch, fingertips brushing over her lips.

An eyebrow raised, Rocky walked over in front of Cece, waving her hand back and forth before she decided to yell. "CECE! Snap out of it girl. What's up with you?"

Cece looked away before she went back to the kitchen table to put her study stuff away, running into her room and then back out after dropping her bag on the floor. "Up with me? Me? Nothing...what about you. You dissapeared earlier without saying anything. Did you go back home?"

Rocky nodded, still pretty hurt from being so majorly ignored earlier. "Yea...you and Michelle were staring at eachother all weird and I felt like a third wheel. So I just left. What's going on with you two?"

Cece turned away from Rocky, her fingers ghosting over her lips again before turning back around. She was unsuccesful in keeping that lopsided grin off her face and out of her voice when she spoke. "Nothing's going on. I just missed her alot I guess. You remember close we all were when were kids."

"Ooook. Anyway, Dance-off 3 is coming out Friday, wanna go see it with me?"

"Sorry, Rock. I've got other plans for Friday night.

"Like what?"

"I've got a date...you know...Jake...from math class. He asked me out yesterday when I saw him at the coffee shop. Dinner and a movie. Not the Olive Pit thank god."

"It's cool, I'll go with Duece. He's been asking me out for the last week anyway. He said something about breaking up with his girlfriend because he couldn't start thinking about me. And he's been dressing better. He's..sweet. Anyway, let's head to the studio."

Cece nodded, following behind Rocky as she considered how she felt about Rocky and Duece going out. It probably wouldn't turn into anything, she thought. She followed after Rocky, locking her door behind her. It couldn't turn into anything...could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Keep it up

By: elitemassacre6

Summary: takes place during add it up. I've decided to change up some of the dialogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.

She had been so, so wrong. It had so turned into something, Rocky and Deuce had been together a month. And despite how great her four dates with the ever beautiful Michelle had been, she was hurt, something she tried to keep from Michelle, from Rocky... and Deuce...she couldn't even look at him in the eyes anymore. He'd taken something she'd thought she'd always have, her best friend.

It wasn't as if she was never around, they still saw each other everyday. But things were not the same. Cece couldn't be as open with Rocky as she used to be. What would she say?

"Yea, i've been dating Michelle. What? She's hot. What do you mean am I gay? Of course I'm gay."

Nope. She realized she was mentally ranting and slowed down, putting away finished homework. Cece did realize it was all essentially her fault. Had she not had other plans, she and Rocky would have went to the movies as usual, mixed their popcorn like usual, been together like always.

But she couldn't resist Michelle. She'd never been able to, and she doubted she'd ever been able to. She was so beautiful, and yea, so was Rocky, more so. But Rocky was someone Cece had promised herself she'd never even think about like that, she tried harder at not wanting her than at anything. And so their friendship was perfect, until Michelle had turned up again. Cece had thought that having her back would make it easier for her to not want Rocky. But really, she made it worse. She always had a way of turning things up on their heads. Cece still remembered the day, four years ago, when her heart had been broken for the first time.

"But I don't want you to go, Chelle. I loves you. Please don't move away!" A nine year old Cecelia Jones said from under a small concrete turtle on the playground of the school she attended. She moved forward, small hands landing on hips as she leaned forward, planting a kiss on the lips of Michelle Green.

"I don't wanna go, Cece...My mom says we have to move. She said she can't stay in that house with him anymore. There's nothing I can do. I love you too Cece. I wish I could just stay." A horn could be heard on the playground as Michelle's mother Melissa showed up, ready to leave behind her mess of a husband and start anew.

"Michelle?"

Cece shook her head no as she followed Chelle out of the orange turtle. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, tasting the salt seconds later as they fell like Seattle rain. Cece followed her to the car, letting Michelle hug her before she stepped into the car. As the car pulled away, she fell to her knees in the middle of the street, watching through salt-blurred eyes as Michelle disappeared from her life. It was when a car almost hit her that Rocky showed up out of nowhere and saved her life.

After crying on Rocky's shoulder for an hour at the playground at a nearby park, Cece tried to explain to Rocky what she herself didn't understand.

"I don't know. I just really liked her. I don't really understand it. I always want to be around her." she looked back towards the road.

"And now she's gone forever. I'm never going to see her again, Rocky." The tears came again, and Rocky held her, whispering it's gonna be okay in her ear.

Rocky figures that day is when they became so close, so touchy feely. For two years after that, the tears would just come sometimes, but this last year, they'd stopped. And now, miraculously, Michelle was back. Back to tear apart Cece again. Or maybe back to tear apart Cece and Rocky. So far, it was working. It was Saturday, and Rocky hadn't seen her best friend for a day. She was always saying she had plans, or was busy with something. Rocky wasn't gonna take it anymore. She refused to lose Cece, especially to Michelle Green.

She slid down the fire escape she'd been sitting on, hopping into Cece's living room just like normal before heading into her room, seeing her gazing up at her ceiling, apparently deep in though.

"Cece?"

"Yea, Rock?" Cece said casually.

"I think we need to talk. About what's been going on. Ever since...she...got back, things haven't been the same. I feel like I'm losing you, and I'm not gonna accept it. So. Tell me, really. What's going on?"

Cece sat up, a surprisingly determined look in her eye, and for a second, Rocky wondered if she'd just made a mistake and was in over her head.

"You want to know what's going on, Rocky? Really?"

Rocky nodded curtly.

"Fine. Remember, you asked for this."

Rocky had been expecting conversation, hence her surprised when she felt her body hit the wall behind it. She found herself more surprised when lips found hers. They were surprisingly gentle. After hitting the wall, and then this, she'd expected it, after realizing what was happening, to be brutal. It was the opposite. She found herself confused as her body fought for control, winning, and showing it by moving her lips and thrusting her hips forward. It was when she realized the lips kissing hers were Cece's that everything became...cloudy...for her.

Regaining control of her mind and body, she pushed Cece of, watching her land on her bed. Seeing her lips pink and swollen Rocky was involuntarily turned on. She closed her eyes, focusing before speaking.

"How could you? Why...No!" She wished Cece could take it back. Turn back the clock and redo everything the right way. But it was done. And she knew nothing would ever be the same again. She watched the hurt in Cece's eyes before she stood and spoke, her voice broken and bitter."

"You wanted to know what was going on? That! That is what's going on, ok?"

"no..."

"I told you, months ago, that there were things about me, that even you couldn't accept. That you couldn't deal with. This is one of them. I'm gay, Rocky." Cece looked away, before looking back, more pain in her eyes than Rocky had ever seen.

"The other thing...that you can't deal with is that I've been dating Michelle. All those 'plans' and 'i'm busys' were me going out with her." and now i was Cece's turn to watch Rocky's eyes and see hurt. Rocky hadn't spoken in minutes, and Cece knew she was waiting, knew that there was something more.

"The worse thing, is that I've only been seeing her to try...to try and get you out of my head."

Rocky stood, she tried to tell her feet to move, but they wouldn't.

"I'm in love with you, Rocky. Not her. I love you!"

It was now that Rocky's feet started to move, and out of the room she ran, and straight to the front door. Cece's mom looked at her funny when she ran into her in the hall, but Rocky couldn't stop running.

Cece's mom came into her room a minute later to find all her stuff thrown against the walls and floor, her daughter curled up on the floor.

"Oh...baby...no."

Cece couldn't hear her. All she heard was her heart, beating erratically as it slowly broke.

A/N: so i figure this is the longest anything i've ever wrote. but who knows. I didn't like it at first, but I do now. Anyhow,

ENJOI

Britt


	6. Chapter 6

Keep it up

By: elitemassacre6

Summary: takes place during add it up. I've decided to change up some of the dialogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.

She hadn't seen her, touched her, heard her, smelled her...tasted her...in 7 days. 7. It was the first week of summer. It was usually a time she and her best friend spent pretending not to be freezing down at the beach looking at boys and watching boys look at them. The entire time, her eyes would be locked onto Rocky. The same Rocky who'd left her in the room she still sat in, heartbroken. She'd only left to use the bathroom, and her mom had been bringing her food for a week. She'd think or dance or study up on her math. However, she found herself becoming bored of her self-induced solitude, and had decided that today, she'd venture out of her apartment.

It was time she thought, and so gather her beach things she did, before walking out of her front door in shorts and a bikini top. It was when she got downstairs and to the stoop that she realized the error of her plans. There sat Rocky, Deuce, Ty, and Tinka. She shifted her gaze to see Gunther walk out of the coffee shop towards the stoop. Chocolate eyes caught her own and she looked away, ready to break again. She turned around, ready to run back into her safe haven when she heard Michelle call out from behind her. She spun, seeing Chelle in similar gear, smiling, knowing she was coming to Cece's rescue..

"There you are beautiful. You ready to hit the beach?"

Cece nodded, grinning. "You-"

"Sorry, I know i'm late. I can pay you back for those five minutes." Chelle said, before pulling Cece towards her and kissing her deeply. Michelle watched as jaws dropped, all but Rocky's. All she saw there was confusion and anger.

"Wow. You've gotten so much better at that." was all Cece could get out.

"Yep. Let's go babe." Michelle intertwined she and Cece's hands as they walked away from Cece's supposed friends towards the beach. Once out of earshot, she looked over at Cece, grinning.

"You didn't have to do that Michelle. But damn am I glad you did. I just couldn't deal with her right then. You're a great person for that."

"No, I'm not a great person, just a great friend."

Cece looked shocked. "After I broke it off with you, I kind of thought I'd never see you again."

"It was okay, I thought there was something going on with you and Rocky. I'm never one to stand between to people like that." She hugged Cece close, knowing that despite seeming okay, she was still hurt.

"Thanks, I needed that. But I think there's nothing to get between anymore. I hadn't even seen her for a week before that. I don't think we're friends anymore. But it's okay. I have you."

"Yes, Cece, you do."

Rocky was speechless. She was positive Cece had said that she didn't feel that way about Michelle. And yet here they were, kissing, not two feet from her. She felt sick to the stomach, and felt a pain deep in her chest. She watched her former best friend walk away, fingers intertwined with Michelle Green's before they stopped, twenty feet away and hugged for what felt like an eternity. If she was honest with herself, Rocky didn't like this. Any of this. But it was her who'd left Cece a wreck in her room, broken. What could she do now?

She felt someone shake her shoulder and turned to her left to look at Ty. He stared at her for a good minute, nodding his head back to the house. Kissing Tinka before he stood up with Rocky. "Sorry babe, Deuce, we'll be back later.

Once back in their house, Ty followed Rocky into her room, shutting the door behind him.

"So, explain. Everything, Roc."

He watched the pain flash through her eyes before she opened her mouth, hesitating before speaking.

"Cece's gay."

Ty shook his head. "I can see that, Rocky."

"She'd been acting strange, and I thought I was losing her. So I went to talk to her in her room last week. And I told her I wanted to know what was going on, everything. I guess it was my fault for asking, for wanting to know. She told me she was gay. That she was dating...Michelle. And then...she..."

Ty stayed quiet, waiting for his little sis to speak again.

"She kissed me, Ty. She said she was only dating Michelle to keep her mind off of me. That she loved me. Was in love with me. I didn't know what to do, ok? I ran. I left her there. I know she was so broken. I can't believe I could hurt her like that. We aren't even friends anymore. I wouldn't be friends with me after what I did...god. It's been a week. I told her, I'd never leave her, Ty. That we'd be friends for our whole lives. And when gives me what I ask for, I leave her? "

"Shit."

"She said she didn't even want Michelle. And then just now, shes kissing her, holding hands, hugging her. I don't understand that. And I don't understand what I'm feeling...don't like it. What am I supposed to do? I know she doesn't care what people think of her, but I do, Ty."

"Forget about that. About what people will say. You need to think about your heart, and about Cece's. That's it. I know you didn't like seeing her with Michelle. Soooo..."

"I'm going to the beach. I have to get to the beach. Get out!"

"What?" Try yelled behind him and he was shoved out of the door.

"I have to change!"

He heard her and nodded going to find Tinka again.

Rocky came flying out of her room a minute later, running out of her house seconds later. She hit the beach in record time, out of breath and sweating. She looked around before seeing Cece and Michelle at the Smoothie bar. She ran, again, over to her.

She spun Cece round on her bar stool, grabbing her smoothie and setting it on the counter before placing her palm on Cece's cheeks and kissing her with all she had.

All those things she missed came rushing back. The smell of her, the sound, the touch, the sight, the taste. She felt herself kissing Rocky back involuntarily before she pushed her off, brown eyes meeting again. She didn't know what to say, how to say...she heard Michelle speaking for her.

"Really, Raquel? Did you think you could just come back and kiss her? That it would make up for leaving her broken hearted? It doesn't! How could you? You promised her that you would never leave."

Cece found herself again, placing a hand on Michelle's, and nodding. She locked her brown eyes with her friends gray before she watched her walk away, knowing she wasn't sure it was a great idea to let Rocky so close.

"She's right Rocky. What makes you think it's okay to just run up here and do that? It's not. I'm not going to let you break me like that. Never again. So you can go back to Deuce and leave me here with someone who isn't going to hurt me, okay?"

"No."

"What?"

"It's not okay. I'm not leaving, ever again." Rocky reached out, grabbing Cece's hand, not letting go when her former best friend tried to pull it away.

"Let go. 'Raquel'." Cece spit out. She'd never called Rocky that, and it tasted bitter on her tongue

"I...I don't really know what this is I'm feeling, Cece. But I'm not letting go." She gently laid Cece's hand over her heart, which also happened to be just about under her breasts, and she involuntarily blushed pink.

"Is that for me? That fluttering? It's a little crazy...erratic."

"Like you. For you."

Cece pulled Rocky's hand to her heart as well, and Rocky looked up when she felt the same thing within Cece she felt within herself.

"What you're feeling, Rocky, they call it love. And I love you too. But I'm not just gonna jump into your arms and let you have me. You hurt me. And you're going to have to work to gain my trust again. I'm sorry, I can't just let you..."

Rocky Grinned. "Ok. I can do that. For starters, let's say we get you out of those shorts."

It was Cece's turn to blush. "Huh?"

"You've been inside for a week, I think you need a tan."

"Oh...yea. I think you're right. Let's find Chelle, then get a spot to hang out." Cece looked around and spotted Michelle rubbing lotion on a girls back. She laughed before wrapping her hand around Rocky's and pulling her up.

"Looks like we're on our own."

Rocky nodded and followed Cece. "Hey, Cece?"

"Yea?"

"I Love you."

"I know, Roc. I know."

A/N: So. End Fic. I don't particularly love this. But it is the last Chapter. Worry not, if you'd like a continuation, I intend to do either a one-shot or a 20 drabble collection.


End file.
